Should I Take A Chance?
by Crazed Miko
Summary: Kagome is confused about how Inuyasha feels about her. She doesn't know if he's still trying to use her to find the jewel or if he truly has feelings for her, but she knows one thing, she has feelings for him. This is a oneshot Kagome's POV


Should I Take A Chance

**( Kagome and Inuyasha Fanfic )**

**I'm sitting on the damp grass waiting for him. I don't know how I have this feeling for him already but I guess that's how it works. I've been wondering lately should I take a chance. It's been long since I met his hansome face about sevreal months but some how I knew that he was the one but can I win the half dog demon's heart? Inuyasha. Even when I hear his name it makes me melt. Some people say that I should be alart with him but I can't help but trust him with my life. I don't know if he feels the same about me. He could just try to get close to me just so he could have the jewel. I see him coming.**

**As he walks up closer I see his smile which I love so much. I brush my bangs out of my brown eyes. He stops in front of me and starts to stare at me. Damn, I knew that I went a little overboad with the hair. I should have wore it up instead of down. I know he's gonna say something like your hair is too much or you need to wear your old outfit that's another thing that I like about him… he's honest. But I decided to test my luck. "Is something the matter?" I ask**

"**Huh? Why do you ask that?" he asks His voice is so…so…I don't even know how to decribe it. Perfect isn't the word**

"**Well you were staring at me so I thought I had somethimg on me or I didn't look good or something"**

" **Oh sorry I didn't mean to stare I'm just looking because…of how beauiful you are."**

"**Oh…" I say in embrassment I can feel myself blushing and I turn away. I know that he's smirking at this. "Well you don't look too bad yourself." I said still turned away**

"**Kagome?" I turn to him "Do you want to go for a walk?"**

"**Sure why not?" He smiles and reaches for my hand I smiled back at him and gladly appected his hand. And we started walking hand in hand. I was still wondering how he felt about me and how I felt about him. Do I have feelings for him like that? The way I hope I do. I got lost in my own thoughts. I didn't know where he was taking me. So I thought that since he didn't tell me then I thought it would be a surprise. We stopped walking and I was wondering why**

"**Kagome?" Oh how I love it when he says my name.**

"**Yes?" I say **

"**Um…is there something bothering you?" he asks Am I that really noticeable?**

"**Uh…no why do you ask?" I wasn't even about to tell him what was really bothering me.**

"**Well your way more quiet then usually You haven't really been acting like yourself lately Are you sure nothings bothering you?" I think it's cute that he was concnern about me. But I still don't want to tell him what was wrong**

"**Yeah, I'm sure." And gave him a smile He nodded and gave me a smirk. Which took my breath away. He looked at me with his emerld golden eyes. I don't know which one was better his eyes or his smile**

**We started walking again. And we got to the most beautiful scencrey I have ever seen.**

"**We're here…" he said**

"**Well you out done yourself this time." I said We sat down watching the sunset. I'm still wondering how does he feel about me does he think that we are just friends. "Kagome?" His voice interrpped my thoughts once again not that I mind it.**

"**Yes."**

"**You know you can tell me anything right?" I was really surprised that he said that. Maybe I can tell him…but what if he say something what I don't want him to say.**

"**Um…Yeah."**

"**Well you use to tell me all of your problems now your kinda distence from me." I looked at him knowing he was going to be nagging me about this all day if I didn't tell him.**

**Now I don't really know if I should tell him or not "Is it me?" he asks "Am I doing something wrong?" It tore me apart that he was thinking that he doing something wrong. I then decide to tell him what was on my mind. I took a chance.**

"**It's not you it's me really. I had a lot on my mind lately."**

"**Like what?" he asked**

**I took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, you know how I'm the only one who can see the jewel shards?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**And you know how you wanted it before…" he nodded**

"**Well I've been wondering… Are you…" I decide to take a chance right well why is it so hard I'll just hurry up and said it. "Using me…" He didn't say anything slienece filled the air. Then he started laughing.**

**Why was he laughing? "Hey what's so funny!" I said louder then I inteanted to**

"**Was that what you were worried about." He then got serious "Kagome I would never use you." His voice. There was something about his voice that made me beileve that he was competely telling the truth.**

"**Thank you Inuyasha"**

"**For what?" he asked confused. I looked at him in the eyes. I smiled and layed down in the grass and closed my eyes and relaxed. Letting my long hair speard across the grass.When I opened my eyes I saw to pair of golden eyes staring back at me. Inuyasha was almost nose to nose with me. We were like that for a while untill he found out what postion we were in. He quickly got up. And that's when I decide that I was going to a chance and see how he feels about me.**

"**Uh…Inuyasha There's something else that I have to get off my chest…" I stopped when I relized that Inuyasha wasn't looking at me. "Hello?" **

"**Yeah? I'm listening." I figured that he wasn't really paying attention so I decide maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him. Not now. Maybe not ever. I once again got lost in my own thoughts when I relized two arms that are wrapped around my waist. I tilt my head up to see who's arms they were sure enough I saw Inuyasha looking ahead not at me. He pulled me closer to him. My back is agaisnt his chest. He put his chin on top of my head holding me close.**

**I blushed. Now I'm so close that I can smell his sliver long hair. I looked up he was still not looking at me. I liked the postion we were in but I just had to know. But I don't think I can ask. So I figured maybe it's time for me to go. I pulled away from him he still wasn't looking at me. "Maybe…I should get going now but I had a nice time thank you, Inuyasha." I turned to leave but I felt a hand grab my arm. **

"**Why are you going?" he asked still not looking at me**

"**Well, it's getting late and…"**

"**Kagome I know you better then that." He said still not not looking at me**

**I decide to tell him. **

"**Because you're not looking at me Inuyasha…I feel like there is something wrong with me or…" I didn't get to finish because he grabbed both of my arms so I am now face to face with him. He's looking at me now. He put his arms around my waist and pressed his lip against mine. It was the most passion, loving I don't even know how to decribe it. It took my beath away. **

**He broke the kiss for a mintute and said. "That's why…" he then kissed me again I slowly put my arms around his neck. I felt his tounge rub against my lips, begging for an enterance, which was gladly granted. I slowly parted my mouth and his tounge slowly went into it. His tounge slowly explored every inch of my mouth then mine met with his, our tounges played with each other. It seemed like it lasted forever. We both finally broke the kiss of out lack of air. We both started panting, his hot breath was on my neck. His forhead met with mine. We stood there looking in each other's eyes for a while. I gently smiled at him, as he smiled at me back. "That's the reason why I didn't look into your beauiful eyes, Kagome." Inuyasha said to me as he stroked my hair. "I knew I was going to go out of control like that." his voice was was so soft and gentle.**

"**Well, if that was the case…I wished you looked at me sooner." I say. He held me tighter. **

**He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Please don't go…" Now I know he's the one.**

"**I would never leave you." I whispered back. He slowly let go of my body.**

**We sat down in the damp grass and looked at the sunset. "It's beauiful." I said**

"**Yeah but not nearly as beauiful as you." He said with a smirk. He got behind me and put his arms around my waist and sat me in his lap. "So you're not promise to anyone in your era right?" I smiled **

"**Nope but I have a pretty good I idea who I want to be promised to." I said looking in his eyes. **

"**So what was that thing that you had to get off your chest?" he asked Pulling me closer to him.**

"**Nevermind. You already ansewered it."**

**The End**


End file.
